


morning

by jayeinacross



Series: comic drabbles [13]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayeinacross/pseuds/jayeinacross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt wakes slowly, taking in all the sensations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning

**Author's Note:**

> For the comicdrabbles comm prompt 'light'.

Matt wakes slowly, taking in all the sensations. The warmth of the sunlight on his face, the feel of the sheets twisted around him. A scent that he became very well acquainted with last night, but that he’s not used to having in his room, his bed. The familiar heartbeat next to him, pounding faster than usual.

“Good morning.”

“Morning,” Peter replies weakly.

Matt rolls over to face Peter, who is lying very, very still. “Stop freaking out,” he tells him.

“I’m not freaking out. I’m fine! I’m good. Really good. It was really good. Wait, you thought it was good too, right? You’re not going to kick me out or anything now, are you? Oh my god, it wasn’t good, was it?” Suddenly, he’s all movement, big gestures and flailing limbs, which Matt thinks is pretty impressive for someone still half tangled in sheets.

“I enjoyed myself, Peter.” Matt smirks. “I do seem to recall you enjoyed yourself too. Very loudly.”

Peter groans and buries his face in his pillow. “Oh, god.”

“Mm, you did say that a lot. I’m flattered.”

“Matt!” Peter whines.

Laughing, Matt drapes his arm across Peter’s back and presses a kiss to the side of his neck, and Matt can feel the heat radiating off his face. “It was good, Pete. I guess I know why you keep trying to ruin my dates now.”

“I told you, that was for tactical reasons.” Peter’s starting to relax now, losing the tension in his muscles. He pauses and lifts his head. “Mostly. It’s possible I was a little jealous.”

“A little.”

“Maybe a lot. But it’s not my fault you’re so...so...” He gestures helplessly at Matt. “Well. You know. People like you. Women. And men, I guess. And. You could have anyone you wanted. Because, you’re, you know, amazing, and I’m just. Me. Out of everyone you could have.”

“I like you,” Matt says firmly, and kisses him to shut him up, until his heart is racing for a different reason.


End file.
